1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for regulating an amount of liquid fed to a hand-held too for treating a constructional component and including a base body having a connection element connecting the base body with the hand-held tool, an outlet channel extending parallel to an axis of the connection element and having an outlet opening located in a region of the connection element and an inlet channel with a valve member arranged in the base body for connecting the inlet channel with the outlet channel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,364 discloses a tool for treating a constructional component and which is formed as a grinding tool and is rotated by using power of a running liquid. The liquid is fed to a base body connected with the grinding tool and, in particular, to a drive mechanism located inside the base body. The base body is provided with a handle and a valve having a manually operable adjustment element in form of a lever. The valve either provides for flow of the liquid to the tool or interrupts the liquid supply. In the operating position, in which the liquid flows to the tool, the lever is not secured.
An object of the present invention is to provide a liquid amount regulating device for a hand-held tool for treating constructional components and which would insure delivery a regulated constant amount of liquid.
This and other objects of the present invention, which will become apparent hereinafter, are achieved by providing a liquid amount regulating device in which the inlet channel extends at an angle from 20xc2x0 to 90xc2x0 with respect to the outlet channel, and the adjustment member is rotatable relative to the base body.
Because the inlet channel extends substantially transverse to the outlet channel, the liquid need not be delivered through the handle. The arrangement of the inlet channel at an angle relative to the outlet channel provides for a sidewise, with respect to the longitudinal extent of the base body, delivery of the liquid to the regulating device. The rotation of the adjustment member relative to the base body made possible an exact, stepless metering of the amount of liquid fed to the regulating device. For manufacturing reasons, the adjustment element is rotated about an axis coaxial with the longitudinal axis of the connection element that connects the device with the tool. Advantageously, the adjustment element is formed by a sleeve that surrounds the end region of the base body remote from the connection element. The sleeve has a small extent in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the base body. In addition, the sleeve can be easily grasped by a tool operator and be rotated in the circumferential direction.
A particular rapid and reliable regulation of the amount of liquid, which is fed to the tool through the outlet channel, is achieved when the control member of the valve is located in a receiving bore formed in the base body, and there is provided a thread connection between the control member of the valve and the base body with a possibility of displacement of the control member parallel to the axis of the connection element. A dog member, which extends through at least one closed elongate opening formed in the base body and extending over a portion of a circumference of the base body, connects the control member with the adjustment member, thereby providing for cooperation of the adjustment member with the control member.
An automatic rotation of the adjustment member or the control member, which can be caused by vibrations acting on the base body, is prevented by providing a spring-biased pressure disc against biasing force of which the adjustment member has to be displaced in a direction away from the connection element. The biasing force of the pressure disc is transmitted from the adjustment member by the dog member to the control member, which results in a high friction in the thread connection means that connect the control member with the base body.
In order for the tool operator to ascertain, before opening of the valve that liquid from an external source is indeed supplied to the base body, the outlet channel is formed of two sections which cooperate with respective bores extending substantially transverse to the longitudinal extent of the base body and connected by respective connections bores with a circumferential channel that is formed in a housing surrounding the base body. The circulation of the liquid in the channel can be obverted through a transparent region of the housing.
In order for the transparent region to be oriented in a predetermined direction independent from the orientation of the base body, the housing is rotatable about the base body, and the transverse extending bores open into respective circumferential grooves formed in an outer surface of the base body and communicating with the respective connection bores.
The delivery of the liquid to the base body is often effected by using a flexible connection conduit which is often damaged when buckled. In order to prevent buckling of the delivery conduit to the most possible extent, the housing inlet bore has its outlet opening located in the inner surface of the housing, and an inlet mouth of the inlet channel is formed by a circumferential groove formed in an outlet surface of the base body. The outlet opening of the inlet bore and the circumferential groove lie in the same plane.
By connecting a flexible conduit to the housing rotatable about the base body, it is insured, particularly during treatment of walls that the conduit is always suspended from the housing transverse in the direction toward the floor.
In order for a user to be able to ascertain whether the liquid is constantly supplied to the working cite, preferably, the transparent region of the housing is formed by a transparent cover that covers the circumferential channel and that can be lifted from the rest of the housing. In addition a color ball is located in the circumferential channel. The liquid is so directed to the channel through the outlet channel section adjacent to the valve that the liquid flows through the channel in a predetermined direction before it flows out of the channel and into the next outlet channel section adjacent to the tool. The ball, which is located in the channel, is carried by the flowing liquid and constantly circulates through the channel. The user can see the circulation of the ball which is a sign that liquid flows through the channel. Instead of one ball, several color balls can be used. The advantage of using several balls consists in that it is easier for the user to see whether liquid flows through the channel at high liquid velocities, with the balls circulating likewise with a high speed.
The leakage of liquid through the gap between the housing and the base body is advantageously prevented by providing seals in opposite end regions of the base body and between the circumferential grooves. The seals are arranged between an inner surface of the housing and an outer surface of the base body. As a seal, e.g., an O-ring can be used which is arranged in a corresponding groove formed in the outer surface of the base body or in the inner surface of the housing, respectively.
In order to keep the dimension of the device in the direction transverse to the longitudinal extent of the outlet channel at a minimum, the control member, which cooperates with the adjustment member, is received in a bore formed in the base body. The control member is arranged in the receiving bore with a possibility of displacement in a direction parallel to the longitudinal extent.
Both the entry region of the inlet channel or of the inlet bore and the exit region of the outlet channel can be provided with valve-like protection elements to prevent any dirt from entering the valve that connects the inlet and outlet channels when the device is not connected with the tool and/or the liquid source.
The novel features of the present invention, which are considered as characteristic for the invention, are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to the construction and its mode of operation, together with additional advantages and objects thereof, will be best understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.